


All These Words I'll Never Say

by iftheskyisthelimit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mute Liam Dunbar, Muteness, Thiam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iftheskyisthelimit/pseuds/iftheskyisthelimit
Summary: The Dunbar family were in a tragic car accident almost one year ago, where Liam ended up with a serious throat injury which damaged his vocal chords and means that he can't speak and has had to learn to sign in order to communicate. He's just returning to school after his recovery and catching up with his work in the process. Theo is repeating this year at school and ends up in a few of Liams classes, and for all they never got on before, Theo find that he wants to help now. They both just might end up learning more about each other, and falling for each other along the way...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this idea/prompt posted a while ago on the Thiam discord and thought I had to write it when I saw it... I'm sorry that it's around a month late!! I hope you all enjoy this one!
> 
> Theres no real warnings for this part except maybe two swear words...

“Liam, it’s gonna be fine… I know it’s been a year but you’ll see, it’ll be fine…” his mom reassures him when she pulls up to drop him off outside the school. The look he gives her from the passenger seat tells her he doesn’t agree with the reassurances she’s been giving him for the last few days. “You’ll still be in class with your friends though, it’s not like you’re being kept back year or anything…” she tries to be upbeat, but she gives up at the second glare Liam gives her, and instead asks “You got your phone?” she asks, and he nods in reply. “Okay I’ll be here to pick you up after…” she trails off as he opens the car door, she’s just as nervous as him truth be told, it’s his first day back at school since the accident last year… since… She cuts that train of thought right off before she starts crying right there in the parking lot. Liam is looking at her with that sympathetic and understanding look rolled right into one, that look that somehow only he can manage. She smiles and tells him “I’m alright. Now go or you’ll miss your meeting before classes. I’ll have my phone with me if you need me.” He smiles and nods then closes the door and she waves as she drives away.

Liam turns from where the car was parked to look at the school building, it doesn’t look any different he thinks… although somehow it feels that little but more intimidating and everything feels too different now. He sees other students walking up to the door and thinks that its now or never, he takes a deep breath and walks into the building, heading to where he thinks he remembers the reception is. As he walks in to the reception area one of the older women behind the desk comes up and asks “Can I help you?” he looks around quickly for a person fitting the description of the interpreter but doesn’t see them… great… great start to his first day back. “Umm… dear? Can I help you?” the lady asks him again. He points to his mouth and shakes his head, but she looks even more confused, so he sighs and pulls over the notepad and pen on the desk and quickly writes _“I can’t speak”_ and turns it round for her to read, then when he sees that odd confused and sympathetic look cross her face that he’s really growing sick of seeing this year, he turns it back to himself and writes “ _I’m here for a meeting with the principal, I’m supposed to meet my interpreter here first.”_ and turns it back round again for her to read. She nods and asks his name, he writes “ _Liam Dunbar”_ on the paper and turns it round again to her. “Okay Liam… take a seat, I’ll let the principal know you’re here but that your interpreter isn’t yet.” He smiles what he hopes is a thank you smile, nods and sits down. 

He sits browsing through facebook on his phone, looking at everyones posts about going back to school as he receives a message from Mason asking if he’s at school yet. He replies that he’s here but just waiting for this damn meeting and that he’ll catch him in class, Mason replies that he has something to tell him that he’s never gonna believe. Liam smiles and shakes his head, knowing that in Mason speak that probably means something like Corey made him breakfast this morning, and puts his phone back in his pocket just as the principal calls him. As he stands up he sees the interpreter rushing through the reception doors, as he catches Liams gaze he starts saying and signing at the same time “Oh man I’m sorry I’m late… the traffic coming into the town this morning… I’m James.” As they walk into the principals office Liam signs back at James _“I’m not deaf, you don’t need to sign at me too…”_ James replies and signs back _“I know, but I find it better to sign and speak, especially in class when I’m interpreting for you, unless you’d prefer one or the other?”_ Liam shakes his head because doesn’t really have a preference, except that he’d prefer to not have to use the services of any interpreter… but the school had insisted, so that he’d still be able to feel included in classes. Liam was fine with fading into the background and not having attention on him.

 

* * * * * 

He walks along the corridor towards his first class with James beside him towards his first class. James asks if he’s ok and Liam tells him he’s fine, he just has to get used to all of this, but at this point he’s not even sure that he believes himself… As they walk into the class, before he can look around he finds himself pulled into a tight hug. He pulls away quickly and sees that it was Mason. He smiles and signs _“It’s good to see you too man…”_ James interprets for him, and Liam wonders for the first time if it’ll be weird to have another person there with his friends, knowing all of their ins and outs at school, but not really a part of the group. James had assured him during the meeting with the principal that he wasn’t going to be running back and telling the staff anything, that he was merely there to be Liams voice and that was it. He guesses he’ll find out… 

Mason falters slightly and replies “Yeah… yeah you too dude. So you ready for this?” he asks as they look around the class. Mason starts and says “Oh… shit… I’m sorry man. I didn’t even keep you a seat. It’s just Corey usually sits beside me now…” he trails off as he points to the table where Corey is sitting.

Liam starts signing as James speaks the words _“Don’t worry about it, I’ll just take the one in front of you next to…”_ He stops as he sees who is actually sitting in front of Corey, its Theo. _“Why is he here?”_ he asks.

Mason looks from James to Liam and answers “He got held back a year apparently…” Liam gives a look that he knows leaves no room for wonder, asking Mason to explain. “We don’t know why… just that he did. He’s never really spoken to any of us and we’ve not talked to him either.” 

Liam nods and walks over to take the only available seat in the room, beside Theo Raeken. It’s not that they fought before exactly, it’s just that they never really got on very well on or off the field, and almost did fight on a few occasions. He sees Theo looking at him, so he gestures to the empty seat and raises his eyebrows in question, take that Principal Martin and James. Theo nods and tells him Yeah take it man…”He sits down and starts unpacking his bag and James goes to find a spare seat to pull over. He’s pulled out of his thoughts by Theo saying “I was sorry to hear about the accident…” and he knows the doubtful look he throws at Theo is the reason why he trailed off. James comes back and sits down beside him as Theo continues “…no really… I was. I know we didn’t always get on well, but I just wanted to tell you.” 

Liam signs _“I don’t need you to feel sorry for me”_ and James interprets as he writes the class and date on his empty notepad. He takes the silence from Theo as confirmation that the conversation is closed.

The door opens and the teacher walks in, welcoming everyone back and setting out the work that they’ll be doing over the year and through the class today. After they finished doing their individual work on the periodic table, she hands out sheets for group work, instructing them to turn around and pair up with the table behind. “So… lets see…” Mason starts the task by looking at the question sheet “…symbol one is for…” he trails off as he looks at the symbols sheet.

“Iron.” Theo curtly supplies. Both Mason and Corey look up in shock, and quickly regather themselves and look at the sheet again.

Mason replies “Fe? I don’t think so…” 

Liam signs _“I think it is Iron”_ which James voices, and Corey looks up from the sheet to James. Liam sighs and taps the desk to get Coreys attention and when the other boy turns to him he points at the sheet. _“Check it”_ he signs, and again when James puts a voice to the words, Corey turns to look at him. Theo grabs the answer sheet from Mason and writes the word down in answer.

“Ookkaayy… So number two?” Corey asks.

“Umm… Sn?” Mason asks as he looks at the handout.

“That ones Tin” Theo answers again. 

Mason holds his hands up “Dude! You wanna let us maybe answer some?”

Theo shrugs and answers “Sorry man. I’ve done all this last year. Its easy once you remember it.”

“So… why are you repeating this year?” Mason asks him.

If there’s one thing that Liam has become very good at over the last year, it’s reading people, so he doesn’t miss the way Theo tenses when Mason asks the question, or the deflection in the answering “Are you always this nosy?” that Theo gives Mason.

He decides to change the topic. _“Okay so that ones Tin. What’s the next one?”_ Liam asks, and again he finds Corey and Masons gaze turning towards James when he puts a voice to the words. He sighs and signs _“Guys… I’m here.”_ As they both hear the words being spoken they turn back to look at Liam.

“I’m sorry man… it’s just weird to not look at the person who’s talking” Mason apologises.

“But it’s Liam who is talking…” Theo answers. James, for his part, keeps quiet.

“But…” Corey starts to say.

Theo cuts him off by answering “No. Just because Liam can’t talk… he has this guy who’s putting a voice to what Liam is saying, but it's not him you’re having a conversation with. It’s Liam… he’s just being Liams voice.”

“Liam… man… I’m sorry.” Mason apologises. 

Liam almost misses the apology, still wondering where Theos words had come from. He signs _“It’s okay… I get it. Just try to remember in future?”_ This time they look firmly at Liam when James speaks for him.

“Sure thing!” Corey answers and they all go back to solving the symbols quiz.

 

* * * * *

Liam is standing at the front of the school with James as he waits for his mom to pick him up. He’s signing with James about how he felt the school day went, and he’s actually surprised that it wasn’t as weird as he thought it would be despite the initial awkwardness and his friends looking at James instead of him. He was thankful that Coach, who was teaching economics, was his usual self, pulling him aside after the class because he’d refused to answer a question “Don’t think I’ll be going easy on you Dunbar… your brain still works!” At least one other person hadn’t avoided the topic altogether and hadn’t treated him like he might break. He thinks he might get on well with James, who seems to be true to his word, he’s there to be Liams voice, nothing more… The other person who hadn’t danced around the topic walks towards them and Liam stops signing to James as Theo asks “Hey, how was your first day back?”

While he’s greatful to Theo for what he said about speaking to him and all, he can’t help but snap _“Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden? I don’t need you to be nice to me now just cause you feel sorry for me” ,_ because he really doesn’t understand it. They never got on well before.

“Oh… that’s not… I was just trying to be nicer this time around is all…” Theo explains.

Liam understands what he’s saying, but at the same time he doesn’t see why Theo should be nice to him now. They’re still the same people after all… _“But I don’t need you to be nice to me just because of what happened and that I can’t talk now”_ he answers. He wonders if James knows how which tone of voice to use by how quickly he’s signing, because the man seems to match his mood perfectly every time he puts his voice to his words.

“Yeah. Like I said, thats not it you ass…” Theo says as he turns to walk towards his truck.

Liam kind of hates that he’s curious about why Theo knew how he felt about not being looked at in class while he was speaking, and why Theo is trying to take an interest in his day so he asks _“Well why then?”_

Theo turns back around and takes the few steps back. He looks around before explaining quietly “I had a cousin who is deaf, I didn’t learn to sign a whole lot since we barely seen their family, but I get the frustrations that come with people not looking at you while you’re speaking and stuff…”

Well… Liam didn’t expect that. He finds that can only nod and say _“Oh… Thanks.”_

Theo smiles slightly and says “Yeah… see you around” and starts to walk away. Liam turns his attention back to James to continue their conversation when Theo calls “Hey, Dunbar?”. Liam looks at him again to see him sign _“See you later fucker”_ with a complete straight face and then turn and walk towards the parking lot.

“You need that translated?” James asks him with a grimace. 

Liam shakes his head and smiles. He thinks that’s the first genuine smile he’s worn all day.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all SO much for your comments and kudos/likes… it really means so much and I’m so glad you’re all enjoying this!!
> 
> I wanted to clear one thing up which was raised in the comments last chapter incase I hadn’t explained properly in the chapter and anyone thought this… Mason and Corey, and anyone else who does it in this story, aren’t being deliberately rude when they look at James or anyone else who voices the words that Liam is saying… I’ve seen this happen a few times with friends, and it’s a perfectly natural thing for people to turn to the person actually speaking words (because it’s so ingrained in us to do so) instead of the person really speaking them (the deaf/mute person) until you get used to the situation and that the person voicing the words is essentially a voice for the person who cant use theirs.
> 
> ALSO: Angst warning. I'm not giving too much away... But yeah... consider this your warning as is now mandatory haha!

It’s Friday morning, and Liam is already thinking about the weekend as he walks up to the school doors to meet James who signs _“Hey, are you ready for today?”_. Liam had asked him to sign to him when they were together and not communicating with anyone else, instead of saying the words and signing them… he felt it made him stand out more. 

_“Yeah, one more day and then it’s the weekend.”_ He signs back, smiling as he thinks he won’t need to put up with any more school for a few days.

_“You’d think you’d had a tough week or something”_ James laughs as he signs, and this is something Liam has grown to appreciate over the last few days, that he at least has someone he can communicate fully with at the school. He’d still rather to not have to rely on the service, and he doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to it… but he guesses that things could be worse…

Liam shrugs as he replies “ _Three days on a first week back… I think that’s enough for this week.”_ He hadn’t been happy with the idea of a staggered return to school, he’d wanted to just dive right back in, but now he finds that these three days have been more than enough.

_“Any plans?”_ James asks him, his face expressing the questioning tone. 

Thats one thing Liam doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to or be able to do… the expressions needed to convey the meaning behind each thing he signs. He shakes his head and answers _“No…”_ James’ face falls into a questioning look so Liam explains _“Not much around to do for the kid who can’t speak.”_

_“You could hang with Mason and Corey maybe?”_ James asked him. He shakes his head in response… It’s not that he wouldn’t like to hang out with them, it’s just that although he’s been hanging with them in school with aid of James speaking for him, he’s never really had one on one time with them. He’d rather try something smaller first like being alone at lunch or something. _”What about the other guy that spoke to you on Wednesday … Theo? He could sign a little at least.”_

No… just no. He knows that James means well, but he doesn’t think there will ever be a universe where he and Theo will hang out one on oneNo… just no.. _“Theo? Nah…”_

His signing is interrupted by a too familiar voice “Did I see my name being signed? Dunbar… I knew you secretly liked me…” as Theo winks at the end of his sentence. 

Liam tries his best not to react to Theos bait… damn if this isn’t exactly why they couldn’t hang out, they’d end up killing each other. He quickly signs and James voices the words as he does _“You wish… Private conversation… fuck off.”_ James broke off before he could say the last words out loud. 

Liam gives him an expectant look and James doesn’t sign when he asks “You really want me to say that? That’s probably more than my job is worth.”

Before Liam can reply, Theo answers “You don’t have to say it, I got it…” before he turns to Liam “…jeez Dunbar it was a joke. Still got your temper I see.” Liam quietly seethes, forming a reply in his head. Before he can sign it though, Theo is speaking again “See you in class…” then stops speaking and finger spells _“…d.i.c.k.h.e.a.d”_ complete with the Theo patented grin and walks away.

Liam turns to James and tells him _“I gotta go put some stuff in my locker.”_ The more he doesn’t focus on the conversation that just took place the better.

James nods and asks _“Class is that way right?”_ pointing in the opposite direction from where Liams locker is. Liam nods and James replies _“Yeah I’ll wait here.”_

_“Lazy.”_ Liam signs at him.

James shrugs and replies _“High school laziness is catching… what can I say?”_ They both laugh and Liam walks towards his locker. As he walks he sees Theo passing some of the guys he hung with, but only seems to greet them as he passes… weird… He doesn’t dwell on the topic too long as he’s intercepted by Corey. 

“Hey Liam… where are you off to?” Corey asks, and seems to cringe right away. Liam feels bad for feeling amused. 

He grabs his phone from his pocket and types _To my locker_ and holds it out for Corey to read. Corey nods and seems to relax a little as Liam then types _Want to walk with me?_

He nods “Yeah sure!” then as they start walking he takes a deep breath and stumbles out his next words “Sorry if we we’ve been weird by the way… it’s a lot to get used to and I… oh. I didn’t mean… I know you’ve had a lot to get used to. I just…”

Liam smiles and holds out what he’d been typing while Corey was speaking, showing the other boy. _It’s okay… I get it. I’m still getting used to everything myself. Just still treat me like me._

Corey smiles and nods “Yeah… we can definitely do that. I’ll bet you still suck at pool.” Liam shrugs and makes a face that he hopes reads as ‘screw you too’. Okay… so maybe he will get used to the making faces to express what you mean thing…

This how Liam suddenly found himself with plans for Saturday night involving hanging with Mason and Corey and a game of pool.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The first class of the day had gone well, it was History, which Liam always enjoyed. He was thankful that it was only the teacher talking telling them about Europe and the second world war, then some reading, then a question sheet to test their knowledge of the topic so far… Now he was walking into his second class, Chemistry… for a double period, with James and he notices Theo already sitting at the table as they enter. James grins slightly asks him _“It’s not gonna be another swearing and insults match is it?”_

Liam shakes his head and replies _“No. Well, maybe. If he doesn’t start then I won’t”_ as they walk towards the table.

_“You realise how much of a child that makes you seem?”_ James asks with a sarcastic look on his face.

As they reach the table Liam starts to finger spell _“F.u…”_ he cuts off the spelling as James laughs and holds his hands up in mock surrender. After he sits down and takes out his books he opens his notebook and reads over the notes from Wednesday.

“Nice to see you too…” he hears Theo sigh out. He looks up at Theo, who is looking at him expectantly, then back to his notes. Theo laughs and asks “Who the hell rattled your cage?”

Liam sighs what he thinks sounds like an annoyed sigh… he’s still getting used to interacting with people who can’t read him easily now, closes the notebook and signs _“Is it only insults that you learned to sign?”_ as James translates the words.

Theo chuckles and replies “Nope… I can sign a little. I just like those better.”

_“You could maybe be human and talk like a normal person…”_ James amazes Liam again as he somehow manages to inflect the words with the meaning Liam meant. He’s gonna ask him about this later.

Theo shrugs “I could. But I’ve never lived up to expectations so far…” he gets quieter as he trails off at the end. He wants to ask about it but he’s stopped by Theo sighing again and asking “Look I… Truce?” He can only nod in response as Mason and Corey come rushing into the classroom just behind the teacher.

One half hour lecture later, they are all presented with individual tasks, to mix different fluids and compound powders to find which ones cause which reactions and write down their findings. His first few attempts were successful, the clear liquid had turned blue when he mixed in the powder, the yellow liquid somehow turned red when he mixed in the same powder. He takes a look a Theos side of the desk to see the blue liquid he’d mixed up bubbling as though it was boiling. _“How’d you do that?”_ he asks.

Theo comments back “It’s easy when you’ve sat most of the class before… I’d show you how to do it but you’d just bitch that you could do it yourself.”

Liam shakes his head _“No I wouldn’t.”_ Theo shows him which compounds and liquids to mix to create specific reactions, but which were also all different to the ones he’d mixed on his own already and would be mixing.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

He’s sitting at the bench in the kitchen reading over the chemistry notes that Theo had emailed him while his mom makes breakfast… “Breakfast at one in the afternoon is totally a thing” she had told him when he’d suggested they’d be better just having lunch. He really hadn’t wanted to accept the offer of help from Theo of all people, but he was greatful for it at the same time because chemistry and maths were the classes he knew he’d struggle with the most. He still finds the look on both Mason and Coreys faces a little funny as they stood behind Theo when he’d offered the help. He’s pulled from his thoughts as a plate full of breakfast is slid in front of him. He signs _”I told you I didn’t want much”_

She sits down at the side of the bench with her own plate and replies “Yeah… well you’re the one who made the comment about better having lunch at this time, so… eat.”

_“Okay… okay….”_ he replies before he picks up his fork. 

“Besides, we have a pretty full day today…” She trails off as she looks down at her plate and picks up her fork, stuffing some scrambled eggs into her mouth. She coughs and picks up the napkin and then proceeds to spit the eggs back out into it. She looks up at Liam as he taps on the counter to get her attention.

_“Why did you even try to make them? You know you never could”_ he tells her.

“I know, but I thought I’d try today. Turns out I still can’t cook ‘em for shit” she chuckles and wipes the tear from her eye.

Liam picks up a slice of bacon and pointedly eats it before signing _“At least the rest of it’s alright”_

She feigns shock as she replies “Just alright… no… that’s fine. No dinner in the fridge for you tonight then.”

_“I won’t need it anyway…”_ he starts to tell her, then realises he hadn’t even had the chance to let her know about his plans tonight when her face takes on a questioning look. He explains _“Mason and Corey are coming over for a while later and we were gonna order pizza and play some games or something…”_

He doesn’t get the chance to finish his explanation before he’s wrapped into a tight hug with his mom exclaiming “Oh… Oh I’m so happy! I was worried since you hadn’t really talked much about them this past year, or since you went back to school. That means you won’t be by yourself tonight either!” He wonders exactly when she left her seat because he doesn’t remember seeing it before she was hugging him and kissing his head.

He pulls out of the hug and signs _“Mom calm down. Lets not make this a big thing.”_

She sits back down and takes a deep breath before she says “I know… I know… I’m just happy for you that things are finally getting to be some kind of normal again. That’s all sweetie..” 

He nods _“Okay. Yeah they’ll be here later tonight”_

“Good… at least you won’t be alone tonight” she replies a little more calmly.

_“You can’t help if you need to work tonight”_ he tells her as she visibly shakes herself and then goes back to eating as she looks firmly at her plate.

He thinks now probably isn’t the best time to tell her about Theo having given him the notes and offering his help for studying.

 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The car comes to a stop and he looks towards his mom as she loudly takes a deep breath and blows it back out. He still hates to see that blank look on her face that she gets every time they come here. He puts his hand on her shoulder and squeezes it a little and she turns to look at him as he smiles slightly and asks “ _Ready?”_

She returns the small smile and whispers “Yeah…” and then gathers herself as she reaches into the back seat “Uh… Let me just grab these” grabbing the large flower arrangement as they exit the car almost in unison.

They walk towards the grave together and when they reach it she bends down, laying the flowers across the bottom of the gravestone. She then crouches and puts her hand on the stone and sighs as she says “Oh David…”

Liams puts his hand on her shoulder and she stands up and hugs him with one arm. He moves out of the hug and signs _“One year today…”_

She nods and looks at him seriously and tells him “He’d have been so proud of you, know you that right…?” Liam makes a face and she takes a hold of his chin and carries on “You know he would be. You’ve come so far in such a short amount of time.” The she drops her hand back to her side

He nods _“Yeah I know, everyone keeps telling me that… anyway enough about me, today is about dad.”_

She says as she looks towards the gravestone “He held on for almost a month after the accident, you remember? I… I thought he might pull through.” Then she looks back towards Liam and chuckles lightly as she tells him “He really loved when you started calling him that… Said he finally felt like you’d accepted him.”

_“There wasn’t any question that I would really…”_ he replies as he looks back towards the gravestone.

“I know. He… he just loved you as soon as I brought him home. He hated when you were picked on at school…” she trails off.

Liam points at the flowers and adds _“Yeah… and he really hated flowers.”_

She turns back to the gravestone and crouches again as she speaks to it “Yeah… but I couldn’t really bring a lacrosse jersey or sticks, so you’ll have to make do with these this year hon.”

He taps his moms shoulder and as she looks up at him he tells her _“I’ll give you some space for a while, take your time I’ll wait in the car.”_ She looks a little greatful but quickly schools the expression from her face as she reaches into her jacket pocket and hands him the keys. As he walks back towards the car some movement a few rows over catches Liams attention and he stops, as he turns round he sees Theo standing up from a grave and wiping his eyes as he still looks down at it. As though he senses someone watching him Theo turns towards Liams direction and slightly nods before turning away from the grave he was visiting and quickly walking away towards the parked cars.

Liam matches his pace and as they meet in the middle of the path Theo greets him “Liam. What are you doing here?” He wonders if Theo will understand if he signs to him. As though reading his mind Theo rolls his eyes and adds “Just sign, if I don’t understand it I’ll tell you and you can type it.”

Liam decides to keep it short and explains _“My dad died one year ago today, so…”_ and gestures towards the grave where his mom is still crouching down and holding her hand on the gravestone.

Theo looks a little shocked “Oh… shit I’m sorry. I didn’t realise…”

Liam waves off the apology and asks _“Why are you here?”_ The other boy looks conflicted, looking from he grave back to Liam twice before Liam raises his eyebrow in question and asks _“Who were you visiting?”_

Theo takes a deep breath “Uhhh… My dad. He um… he died three years ago…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm…. so… that full on angst thing that I said to a few people that I was trying so hard to avoid… it sort of didn’t really work out in this chapter… so I’m sorry for that! I did give a warning in my defence haha!
> 
> Hopefully you'll all enjoy this chapter too, and as always, please let me know your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please let me know your thoughts whether it's good, bad or indifferent. It really does help!
> 
> There's maybe another two or three chapters coming! Well... I say that... but we all know what happens when I guess how many chapters there is left on a story :') .


End file.
